


Love? Gross

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Three's a Crowd but Five's a Family [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Guys they're so in love, Happy Ending, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, angelic transformaitons, angst-ish, it literally hurts, protective papa crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: A few days after Oscar and his snake adventures, A.J. turns into an angel. The process is a lot more grueling, and she has to stay in heaven if she wants to keep her human body from exploding.But when all is said and done, the worse part of it is the whole 'feeling love' bit.Because, as it turns out, there's a whole lot of it in her family.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Three's a Crowd but Five's a Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Love? Gross

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ever been so in love you just straight up almost discorporate someone?
> 
> Kind of like how much I love all of you!!! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my little family musings <3  
> The next one in this series is _probably_ going to be the whole third kid thing :D

It had started out as a normal, ordinary night. They had put the children to bed (after a bedtime story that A.J. argued they were much too old for), and then Crowley and Aziraphale settled themselves down on the couch. Aziraphale sat on one end, full focus on the book in his hand, while Crowley lay on the other, his feel resting comfortably on Aziraphale's lap as he played a game on his phone.

In a few minutes he would, as usual, grow bored of his fame. And, after a while of bothering, Aziraphale would get the hint and they would retire to their own room for the night. A perfectly normal evening indeed.

“A.J.’s sick!”

Neither of the two had heard Oscar come downstairs. He was simply there, his voice filling the air around them and startling them from their peaceful night activities. 

With no more than an exchanged glance, Aziraphale and Crowley were hurrying after Oscar, back to the twins’ room. A.J. was still in her bed, writhing about, covered in sweat. 

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley rushed over, sitting on the edge of the mattress. A hand to her forehead confirmed that she had a much too high fever. “It’s alright now,” he whispered to her. But it wasn’t alright now. Because Crowley couldn’t make it go down. Both he and Oscar turned wide, panicked eyes to Aziraphale. 

“Let me take a look.” Crowley scooted over, allowing Aziraphale room to sit. He mirrored Crowley’s actions, furrowing his eyebrows as he found that he, too, could not reduce the fever’s intensity. 

“Alright,” Crowley said. He hopped to his feet. “C’mon.” He bent down and scooped A.J> into his arms, carrying her down the hall to the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Aziraphale asked, chasing after him.

“If we can’t fix this the occult way,” Crowley flipped the light on with his elbow, illuminating the pool of ice water in the tub, “we do it the human way.”

Aziraphale worried his hands together, watching as Crowley gently lowered A.J. into the water. She shivered and groaned but didn’t look any cooler than she had before.

“How long before it should work?” Aziraphale asked. He stepped forward and knelt down next to the tub, moving the worry of his hands to Crowley’s sleeve. 

“Not too long.” Crowley reached back out to A.J., pressing a hand to her forehead again. 

“Anything?”

Crowley shook his head, moving to hold A.J. hand instead. “If anything, it’s worse.”

“What are we going to do?” Aziraphale asked. And there was such a deep pain in his eyes that Crowley, already at a high level of panic, went into overdrive mode. 

He stood up, hands on his hips. The next logical step would be to call Gabriel. He might know another way to help, and he had been good at keeping Crowley calm the other day when Oscar went missing. 

But Gabriel was already there, as Crowley found. He nearly smacked into him when he turned around. 

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked. One hand reached out to steady Crowley, the other was held tight in Oscar’s grip. “Oscar said A.J. was sick.”

“She has a high fever,” Aziraphale said. He had taken over holding her hand, and was brushing his other through her hair. “And we can’t make it go down.”

Gabriel hummed, looking over the scene for a minute. Then he smiled. He actually fucking smiled. “This is wonderful news!”

Crowley was having trouble deciding whether he should punch Gabriel or shout at him. Unfortunately the indecision caused him to stall, simply staring at Gabriel with a shocked expression, much like Aziraphale. 

“What?” Aziraphale asked in an exasperated breath. 

“A.J.’s becoming an angel,” Gabriel clarified. 

“What the fuck does a fever have to do with that?” Crowley asked. He crossed his arms, still miffed that Gabriel wasn’t quite as worried or concerned as he should be, but not enough to hit him anymore. 

“You remember what it was like,” Gabriel suggested, “Being created. All that energy and heat. All that power.”

Crowley did not remember it, but Aziraphale nodded, a hint of understanding passing over his face. “But...the human body could never survive that.”

“You are correct. It’s most likely that her body will give out on her and the transformation will be completed in her true form.”

Crowley stepped the extra inch closer to Gabriel, trying to get him to grasp the reality of the situation. “She can’t discorporate,” he growled. “It’s not like your lot’s going to give her another one!”

Gabriel blinked and looked back over at A.J. “I suppose her body could survive it. If she were in heaven.”

“Like hell!” Crowley shouted, tipping back into hit-him mode. 

“There’s more room for her powers to grow up there,” Gabriel argued. “And I would be able to provide any amount of healing she would need.”

“You fucki-”

Crowley was cut off by a dramatic screech that shook him to his core. He spun back around. A.J. was the source of the noise. She had stopped squirming, and was now holding onto the edge of the tub, cracking the porcelain in her grip. Her eyes shot open wide, a blinding purple light flowing from them. Flakes of skin started to peel off, revealing a silver something underneath.

“Take us up now,” Aziraphale ordered. 

Gabriel snapped and they were in his office, A.J. now lying on a couch. She had stopped yelling, and her eyes were closed once more. Aziraphale let out a sigh and placed touches to the bits of skin that had eroded, restoring them to a proper state. 

“See?” Gabriel said. “She’s better already.”

“She can’t stay here,” Crowley hissed. “We can’t stay here!” He gestured to the other half of his family. A traitor and two demons. They wouldn’t last a day. And they had no idea how long A.J.’s transformation would take. 

“I think…” Aziraphale started. He bit his lip, grabbing A.J.’s hand again. Oscar crawled onto the couch by her feet, looking over her with worry. “I think perhaps this is the best thing for her. Just until she’s through it all.”

Crowley glared at him. A traitor of heaven and now a traitor to him. “We won’t be able to visit. What if she needs us?”

Aziraphale’s downcast look told Crowley he felt the same pain. “She’ll have Gabriel.”

Crowley scoffed. Yeah, she’d have Gabriel. Who would poison her mind with how much better she was now she was an angel. Gabriel who would probably be too wrapped up in work to properly take care of her. She needed them. She had to be where they could keep an eye on her. 

Gabriel grabbed Crowley’s arm, a deep concern in his eyes. “Crowley, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Crowley slapped Gabriel’s hand away. “What’s _wrong_? My Daughter is in danger, that’s what’s wrong! She’s gonna be in a place full of people that-that wanna kill her! Or-or cut her open and do experiments! Or whatever the fuck it is they wanna do! And I can’t even be up here to protect her! To take care of her! She’s sick…” Crowley felt tears welling in his eyes and he swallowed them away, forcing the shake in his jaw to stop. “And I can’t do anything to help.”

Gabriel grabbed his arms, leaning over slightly so he could look in Crowley’s eyes. “I promise you, as long as A.J. is up here, she will be safe. I will never let her out of my sight. No one will come into this room, and I will not leave it.”

Crowley scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You really expect me to believe that? That you’re going to just not work for a week? Or go back to doing fucking paperwork again?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, oh-just-just _of course_.”

“Crowley…” Gabriel stepped closer, their bodies inches apart, and looked down at him. “I may not stop working for school events or...human party traditions. But the most important thing to me is the safety of my family. I would do anything to preserve their well being. All of them. I will not let any harm come to her.”

Crowley’s jaw shook again. “I’m scared,” he whispered.

Gabriel’s expression shifted, a slight frown growing. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Then he closed it again and pulled Crowley into a hug. Crowley’s arms were squished between them, and he grabbed Gabriel’s shirt in tight fists. Oscar got off the couch and walked up to them. Gabriel pulled him into their hug, then looked over at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale gave A.J.’s hand one last squeeze then went to join the party, hugging them such that Crowley was sort of nestled between the three of them. They shouldn’t stay long. In fact, they had probably already been there too long already. But they were all worried, and were therefore allowed a small moment of comfort.

-

As soon as they had gotten back, Gabriel had left them a present on the kitchen island. It was a small monitor, and on the screen was a video of Gabriel’s office, centered over the couch that A.J. rested on. Aziraphale sat with it on the couch, watching for any signs of trouble.

“You’re gonna drive yourself mad staring at that,” Crowley said. He sat next to Aziraphale with Oscar nestled between them, asleep, his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

“I can’t help it,” Aziraphale said. “I...I need to know she’s okay still.”

“Yeah, I know.” Crowley scooped Oscar up and carried him back to him. He thanked his lucky stars that something like that hadn’t happened to Oscar, especially if he would have had to spend some time in Hell. Crowley shuddered at the thought. It may not be an ideal situation, but at least they did have someone they could trust up there to take care of A.J. 

Aziraphale was still worrying over the monitor, so Crowley just curled up on the couch next to him, feeling the weight of the evening heavy on his body. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of his husband and his daughter breathing, letting them rock him into a restless sleep. 

-

Crowley woke to the sound of a pan falling on the floor. He bolted up, finding himself still on the couch, now clutching the monitor in his hand. He vaguely remembered a conversation had where he convinced Aziraphale to give it up. 

“Everything alright in there?” he asked, looking over the back of the couch into the kitchen. Aziraphale was in full-fret mode, cooking about seven different things at once, just so he could have a mess to clean. 

“Oh yes, dear, everything is fine. Just slipped.” Aziraphale laughed nervously. “How’s things on your end.”

Crowley did not want to admit he had fallen back asleep. “She’s good.” He looked down at the monitor. Gabriel was sitting on the couch by her feet, looking over a report in his hand. Another pile of them sat on the floor next to him. His attention jerked to A.J. with every small movement or sound. 

Crowley felt a little bit like shit for not fully believing he would be there for her. He knew Gabriel was there when it mattered most. And it certainly mattered now. And the guy hated paperwork so he must be suffering. Crowley wished he could be there more than ever. For both of them. 

“Good morning,” Oscar said. He stood on the landing of the stairway and rubbed at his eyes. “No school today?”

Crowley and Aziraphale both stared at him. After a moment of silence Aziraphale cleared his throat and said, “I’ve called and pulled you out for a few days. Considering.”

Oscar nodded and sat down next to Crowley, leaning over to watch the screen. 

“Hey, uh, not like I mind or anything,” Crowley said. “But any particular reason for the sudden vocalization of your thoughts?”

Oscar frowned at the monitor. He whispered, “It’s too quiet.”

Crowley wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a half-hug. “I agree.” And they sat there in that unbearable quiet until Aziraphale dropped a glass on the floor, not thinking to make it shatterproof.

“Why don’t we go help?” Crowley suggested. 

“Lets,” Oscar agreed. 

Crowley placed the monitor on the counter where they could all see it as Aziraphale swept up the glass. The three of them could really make quite a mess for Aziraphale to clean up.

-

The fire was gone, and in its place, a pressure. 

A.J. gently opened her eyes, wincing a bit, half expecting the vision she had seen last time she tried that. But there was no swirling ball of energy, or the inward facing of a thousand eyes. There was just Gabriel. Sitting on a couch in his office. Writing something down. 

“Father?” she asked, her voice sounding very foreign to her. 

Gabriel’s head snapped to the side. “A.J.” He tossed the paper to the floor and then was kneeling next to her, placing a cold hand to her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” she said. “I think.” There was still that pressure, stronger now. “What...happened?” Before the fire she remembered only falling asleep to the sound of Azriaphale's voice. 

Gabriel smiled at her and brushed the curls of her hair to the side. “You’ve become an angel,” he explained. 

“Oh.” A.J. looked up at the ceiling. That explained a lot. “Is it supposed to feel...weird?”

Gabriel’s forehead creased as she looked back at him. “Weird? Like how?”

“I don’t know really.” She raised a heavy hand and placed it on her chest. “Tight. But...like, hard?”

Gabriel placed his hand back on her head and she felt a radiant energy on her skin. He hummed. “I don’t sense anything wrong. Perhaps your true form is just getting used to the lack of space in your human body.”

“I’m going to pretend I understood that,” A.J. said, finding it easier to smile than she expected. 

Gabriel chuckled softly and smiled back at her. “I think it’ll just go away in time.”

A.J. nodded. She lifted her head and glanced around the room. “Where’s everyone else?”

“It was too dangerous for them to stay up here. But they’ve been keeping an eye out on you from home.”

“That’s cool. I’m glad they’re not in danger.”

“Here.” Gabriel stood up and scooped A.J. up in his arms. “I’ll take you back down. I’m sure they’re all eager to see you.”

A.J. nodded and rested against Gabriel’s chest as they popped back into the cottage. Oscar, Crowley, and Aziraphale were all waiting for them in the living room. 

“My darling!” Aziraphale said, pulling her over from Gabriel. He held her close. “Oh I’m so glad you’re feeling better.”

“I do have legs you know,” A.J. commented. Not that she thought she would stand very well on them in the moment anyway. Not with how the pressure in her chest seemed to triple as they left heaven. 

“We know,” Crowley said, hugging her as well, squishing her between the two of them. 

She was suffocating. And when Oscar reached up to give her leg a reassuring squeeze, she felt like she might pop.

“Dad,” she said. “Would it be alright if I took a nap?” Crowley was always sleeping weird feelings away, maybe she could, too. 

“Of course, dear,” Aziraphale said. “I’m sure you didn’t get much rest while you were transitioning, did you?”

A.J. shook her head, already closing her eyes. Aziraphale walked her to the stairs, the rest of her family following. “Didn’t realize it had to be an event.”

Aziraphale gave a soft chuckle and the others let him carry her up alone. The pressure lessened without them all crowding her, but it was still annoying. 

Aziraphale placed A.J. in her bed, set up with sweat-free sheets and a new blanket. He tucked her in and then sat on the edge, holding a hand over hers. 

“Dad? Are you going to sit there and watch me sleep?” A.J. asked. 

“Yes, dear.”

A.J. rolled her eyes but couldn’t help smiling. She shifted over and patted the space next to her. There really wasn’t enough room for the two of them, yet they miraculously managed to lay next to each other without a problem. 

“Do you think it’s okay to leave Father and Pops alone down there?” A.J. asked. She didn’t want them getting into a fight like last time. 

“They’ll be alright,” Aziraphale assured her. 

A.J. nodded and closed her eyes. But she couldn’t get the pressure to go away and it was much too heavy to ignore. “Hey, Dad? Did your true form ever feel, uh, small? In your body? Or something?”

“Small?” Aziraphale leaned his head to the side and A.J. did the same. 

“Yeah. See I feel this weird thing. And Father said it might be something like with that.” She shrugged. 

“Could you describe how it feels?”

A.J. liked her lips, trying to figure out how to phrase it. “It’s like I feel claustrophobic? But it’s coming from inside. Not out.”

Aziraphale’s face fell open a bit and he ah’d. “I know exactly what you’re feeling.”

“What’s that?”

“Love.” Aziraphale gave her hand a squeeze and the tightness increased. 

“Gross.”

Aziraphale laughed and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. “It’s a bit unusual at first,” he said. “But it’s something you do get used to over time.”

“I don’t suppose you could get them to tone it down, huh?” A.J. asked. Aziraphale shook his head. “Oh well, worth a try.”

“I could help you sleep, however,” Aziraphale offered. A.J. closed her eyes and nodded. She felt Aziraphale’s hand on her head and before long she blissfully unconscious.

-

Aziraphale could have stayed there watching A.J. sleep for hours. But the door creaked open and he half expected Gabriel there to tell him he was leaving again. But it was Oscar, and Aziraphale sat up, careful to not wake A.J. “Is everything alright?” Aziraphale asked. 

Oscar nodded. He pointed to his eyes, then A.J. 

“Taking over watch duty, are we?” 

Oscar stood up straight, puffing out his chest and placing his hands on his hips. Aziraphale chuckled at him and stood up. It would do him some good to talk with Crowley and Gabriel anyway. 

“She’s in good hands,” he said, leaning over and kissing the top of Oscar’s head. 

Oscar smiled and carefully sat on the bed, staring at his sister. Aziraphale watched for just a moment more before he journeyed downstairs. He would have worried at not finding the two of them down there if he hadn’t heard their voices coming from the porch outside. He stood by the open door, certainly not eavesdropping. 

“I don’t,” Crowley said. He was leaning over the railing, frowning, “I don’t remember anything. At least,” he sighed, “Not anything that matters.”

Aziraphale couldn’t see Gabriel’s face, but his shoulders dropped a bit. “You still know all of the human things.”

“Well that doesn’t matter now, does it? They aren’t human.” Crowley ran a hand over his face. “Oscar I know. I can help. But A.J…. What can I do for her if something like this happens again?”

“You do exactly what you did.” Gabriel reached over and took Crowley’s hand. “You rule out everything you can do, and if that doesn’t work, you call for help.”

“But-”

Gabriel turned, his back fully facing Aziraphale. He grabbed Crowley’s arm and turned him as well so they were facing each other. “You aren’t alone, Crowley. You have Aziraphale. You have me.”

Crowley opened his mouth, started saying something a few different times before settling on, “I just want them to be safe.”

“They will be.” Gabriel moved one hand up to cup Crowley’s cheek. “They are.”

Crowley closed his eyes and fell forward, burying his face in Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel held him, a soothing hand running up and down his back. Aziraphale smiled at his husbands, and somewhere, not too far away, a new angel was finding her sleep disturbed by an extra loud bout of love.


End file.
